


Dance The Night Away~

by Kuruiizakii



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Im Gonna Look Back On This In A Month And Cry, My First Fanfic, No Beta We Die Like Koro-Sensei, Oh Yeah And This Is Set In University, Pet Names, Probably ooc, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but only in the omake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruiizakii/pseuds/Kuruiizakii
Summary: In which Chiba is a university student sharing a dormitory with Sugaya, Nakamura and Hayami, and goes to watch Hayami’s dance group perform. Awkward feelings ensue.Written for a friend who was unsatisfied with the amount of Chibahaya fanfiction.And this is my first fic! So constructive criticism is appreciated! ^^
Relationships: Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Dance The Night Away~

Chiba was drawn out of his afternoon nap by the voices in his dormitory living room that drifted through the door to his room and rose him from his dreamless state. He rubbed his eyes, brushing his hentai-protagonist-esque fringe over them, before getting up and walking out into the living room. Nakamura and Sugaya were talking, quite enthusiastically, so he just casually listened in on their conversation.

“Oh yeah! And did you hear about the stage performance that the Dance Club are putting on this evening?” Nakamura’s voice rang out through the room

“Yep! I actually painted the backdrop and helped with the set! Hayami’s going to be there, so we better get good seats!” Sugaya replied with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

Chiba zoned out of their conversation, sauntering over to the kitchen to grab a drink and snack. ‘Hayami’s going to be dancing, huh? I guess I’d really like to see that...’ Chiba thought. His friends had started noticing that the way he acted around the Sniper wasn’t normal, and unfortunately, they had found out about his feelings for Hayami, which resulted in support, teasing and a constant blabber of “Are you and Hayami dating yet?” whenever he was within a 5-metre radius of any of them. The fact that he shared a dorm room with Sugaya and Nakamura didn’t help. Ever since they found out, they constantly teased him, which didn’t bother him much, except for the fact that Hayami also lived in that very dorm room. He constantly feared she would hear them tease him and things would get awkward between them, which was the last thing he wanted. Chiba took a sip of water from his glass nonchalantly, trying not to draw the other two’s attention. He tried to hide the fact that he was excited to watch her show with another sip of water.

”Are you ready yet, Chiba? We want to get good seats!” Nakamura exclaimed, dragging her hands down her face in frustration. Chiba shook his head, something still felt like it was missing from his outfit, which consisted of a black jacket, shirt and trousers, nothing too fancy, but he still felt something was off. He hummed, rummaging through his drawers. Nothing. Sugaya stepped into the corridor outside his room, a smug tone to his voice. “Ah, do not fret, Ryuuno. I have what you are missing”, Sugaya strode into the room and turned Chiba around to face him. He then proceeded to drag him to the bathroom, where he applied mascara and eyeliner (with Chiba’s permission, of course.), in a bold fashion that made his eyes pop. Sugaya was the only one who Chiba had allowed to see his eyes so far, and it was only for the artistic purpose, which Chiba didn’t mind so much, as the lanky artist had been entranced by the ‘Flaming Intensity’ of his eyes. (Sugaya’s quote, not his). The two strode out of the bathroom, Chiba’s bangs back in their emo fashion, before the three strode out towards the hall where the show was starting.

The room was more packed than Chiba had originally thought. He was surprised at the amount of people in fancy outfits, probably to impress their loved ones on the stage, which was probably not reasonable, as it was just a performance, after all. Chiba was sat quite unceremoniously between Sugaya and Nakamura, the latter stuffing her face with popcorn. He didn’t know how long he sat - in silence, until the lights flickered out and the curtains were pulled open. 

The stage was decorated beautifully (likely the works of Sugaya), and the lighting was perfect, as the dancers made their way onto the stage, outfits glimmering and flowing like streams in a forest at night , lit up by the pale crescent moon above. The dancers moved like swans, agile and fast, spinning like unravelling threads, becoming woven and strung into a new and unique creation, much like the dance itself. It was all going alright until he saw her. Hayami, who led the dance along, her outfit was perfect, and it looked like what Chiba could only imagine as the gate to heaven as she spun and twirled like a spinning top, leaping across the stage like a cat and floating through the air like a soft cloud. Chiba was glad he had the darkness of the room and his fringe to hide the blush that crawled across his face and down his neck. Chiba had never been interested in dancing, but this elegant display had entranced him in a way nothing else had. Sadly, the performance was over as soon as it had begun, and the dancers begun to filter off of the stage. Applause thundered around the room, cheering was shrieked and whistles shot through the air. Chiba found himself clapping with everyone else, much to the surprise of the two on either side of him. A small smile had graced his face. People stood up, leaving with friends, but quite a few stayed behind to wait for friends or lovers who were part of the performance. 

After a while, the dancers came back, dressed in their regular attire, Chiba glanced over, and with relief, saw Hayami exit the backstage door and walk into the hall. He was about to approach, but realised that Nakamura and Sugaya had ditched. He realised that they left so that he could have time alone with Hayami. He was on his own with this one. She walked over to him, a small smile on her pretty face. Chiba swallowed, before smiling at her. She stopped a few feet in front of him. “So...” Hayami began, fiddling with her hands, avoiding his eyes (not that she could see them). “Was it good?” She looked nervous, tugging at the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Chiba swallowed again, not sure what to say. He paused for a moment, before he spoke. “It was amazing. You really put your agility skills Koro-Sensei and Karasuma taught you to good use.” Hayami’s smile grew at his praise, and a small blush formed on her face, before she pouted a little. “Well, er- It went ok, I guess. It’s not like I was really proud of myself or anything—“ Her words were silenced by a pair of soft lips on hers. ‘Did Chiba just?!~’ Hayami’s mind spun, and her eyes widened, before Chiba pulled away, blushing and looking away from her. “That’s enough, Hayami. I-you—er.. It was... really great. I-I...” Chiba’s composure was breaking from the realisation of what he just did. “I really like how you d-dance... And..um.. I’m sorry about what I just- you know—It’s ok if you—er.. want to go along like that never—“ Now it was Chiba’s turn to be silenced as Hayami pulled him in for another kiss. It lasted a couple beats before she pulled away, blushing hard, staring at the floor and fiddling with her hands. They both got the idea of what they were trying to say to each other. Their composure was cracking like an old pavement, and they stood there awkwardly, avoiding each other’s eyes. “So.. uh... you wanna walk back?” Hayami asked, her voice low. “...Sure.” Chiba held out a hand, and she took it gingerly. Both blushing, they walked out of the hall, unaware of the smug looks on the others who were in the room, who the sniper duo had completely forgotten were still standing there. 

The two walked home together, the evening had faded into night, and the campus had grown dark. Their hands stayed linked between them, warm and soft against each other. They fit so perfectly, it was like it was meant to be. They eventually made it back to their dorm, and walked in, still hand-in-hand. Luckily for them, Sugaya and Nakamura had dropped dead as soon as they walked in, and were spread out across the floor and sofa in the main room. Chiba led her into the room he shared with Sugaya, and they both crawled into the bed together, all awkwardness from earlier gone. They were too tired to care at the current point, not even bothered to change clothes, as she buried her face into the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his thin frame, tangling her legs with his. Chiba had always guessed that below her stoic outer shell was a soft, more sappy personality, and he was proven correct. Hayami closed her eyes, tightening her grip around him. No words were needed for what they wanted to convey. They didn’t need words, just the clear understanding of each other’s presence was enough. Chiba tilted his head to press a kiss to Hayami’s forehead, before huddling closer to her and closing his eyes, falling asleep faster than he ever had before.

‘Goodnight, Rinka...’

**Author's Note:**

> Omake!:  
> (Warning: Cheesy Nicknames That Make No Sense)
> 
> The next morning, Hayami awoke to the room completely empty apart from her. She must have overslept. She stood up, got changed, and walked to the kitchen. Chiba was sat with the other two, sipping coffee. She sat down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder, still caught up in the haze of oversleeping.
> 
> “Wow, PDA, much?” Nakamura droned, a smug smile on her face. Sugaya sniggered.
> 
> “Morning, Renai” Chiba sipped his coffee. 
> 
> “Morning Ryuu— What did you call me?!” Hayami blushed hard at the nickname, face redder than Karma’s hair.
> 
> Chiba grinned at her reaction, while the other two looked just as surprised as Hayami herself, minus the furious blushing and stammering of incoherent nonsense.
> 
> Renai = Romantic Love.
> 
> I want to delete this Omake from existence.


End file.
